User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me The Last Dance Chapter 8
A wild story appears! Fanfiction Reader Uses Read! Read is very effective! The time in jail was anything but easy. I still didn't know how long I was sentenced. I had figured out that it wasn't life because I had slipped on Lumpy's blood, breaking my skull open on the iron ball and wasn't released. I had managed to get a bit of sleep, surprisingly, but it was mostly because I had gone too long without it already. There wasn't even any dreams in that sleep. I hadn't woken up until there was a hard clanging on the iron bars of my cell. I peeled my eyes open to find Lumpy standing on the other side wearing his police uniform. I instincually got to my feet but did not say a word. Instead, he spoke first. "You have a visitor." Wasn't that just the brightest spot of luck. Visitation rights are incredibly rare in Happy Tree Town and even when a prisoneer is granted them, Lumpy has to be a police officer at the time of the visit and the person visiting can't have any conflicting shifts. Based on that, it's not hard to imagine how rare it must be to actually be able to recieve one. Quite a long line of good luck in a town where there's only bad luck and it's close friend even worse luck. A pair of footsteps made their way in taking a winding and jumpy path as if trying despirately to avoid something and once I knew who it was, it was no question why. This is no place for a germiphobe, which makes it even better that she actually came. "Petunia!" I shouted, managing a genuine smile. I couldn't believe she was actually here to see me. "Giggles!" she said, coming over as close as she was allowed with a stressed smile, clearly fighting hard against an OCD attack. "What happened? Are you okay? What were you arrested for?" "She stole money from the dinner when she was supposed to be working," Lumpy answered before I had the chance to. He was leaning against the wall clearly showing no plans of going anywhere, not that I expected him to. Petunia looked at me in question and I just shook my head. She nodded, the unspoken message clear, she beleived me without needing any further explaination. She does that a lot and though it does help keep the secret, it does hurt to know how much she just trusts me and how much I take advantage of that. "I'm sorry by the way, for leaving you alone there. I hope he didn't annoy you too much." I tried to pick the safest answer for the both of us. "No, I mean, he did some but he was mostly just hungry." Again, she just accepted that answer. "That's good at least. It's kind of weird though, I haven't seen Disco Bear anywhere since then." She laughed a bit before adding. "Not that I'm complaining." Of course, I knew why but I wasn't sure what to think about that. I should be happy that he's been faithful but she's already asking too many quetions. Okay, that wasn't technically a question but still. I had to think of something fast. "I hadn't really either actually, even before I was arrested. Maybe he's just been busy?" Petunia only laughed again though the distress was still visible in her eyes. "Well, then I hope he stays busy for a very long time. It's been a nice relief to no longer be harrassed by the town stalker." Yeah, right, Disco Bear's the stalker, not a certain energetic rabbit. Petunia stopped laughing and got serious again all of the sudden. "How long are you in here for?" I looked over at Lumpy who was still in the same place, now smoking a cigar. The message was just as clear that he was uninterested in answering that question. I had heard of this being done before. Given the nature of 'life' here for everyone, there are few ways to effectively torture anyone but this is one. Tree Friends are very social creatures and the prolungued uncertainty of escape, though not physically painful is enough to drive anyone completely insane. "I don't know. Longer than life, I think it's shorter than forever." "That's terrible." Petunia gasped, realizing the same thing I just explained. "I'll…" she hesitated for a second, looking all around her but swallowed and finished, "I'll try to come back if I can and come find me as soon as you get out." I really don't deserve as good a friend as she is to me. You already know pretty well how terrified I am of losing her. "I will." All of the sudden, I remembered the date Disco Bear had mentioned. I just had to know if it was true and I think I figured out an excuse, I just hope Lumpy doesn't call me on it. "You know, while I was in here, Lumpy, mentioned some crazy thing about you and Disco Bear." The look on her face pretty much answered my question on its own. She sighed. "Please don't laugh but it's true. It was many years ago, not long after we first met him, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it but it was embarrassing. I figured I should at least give him a change," the laughed that followed was awkward and clearly strained. "If you ever thought about doing that, don't." So he really was telling the truth and what I had told Disco Bear about it was true, it's good to know that she at least gave him a chance. That did raise a different question though. "Why not? I mean, what did he do exactly?" "He was mostly just being his usual annoying self but it was even worse. Just, don't do it." She laughed again seeming more genuine this time. "Though, I doubt you were even thinking about it anyways." "Time's up!" Lumpy suddenly cut in, coming over. It was bound to happen soon anyways. I'm actually surprised we were allowed to talk for as long as well were. "Alright, I'm going," Petunia agreed, not wanting to risk getting her own cell. "I'll see you whenever I can, Giggles," she promised before heading out. They both had left before I could even really respond and I was left alone again. I'm not going to lie. Though it may not seem that way, the visit had help me a lot. As I said, Tree Friends are very social creatures and Petunia and I have been best friends for as long as I could ever remember. There would be no story without her just as much as there would be without Disco Bear. Sure, most of town would probably laugh it me either way but I would have taken the risk if it wasn't for my friendship with Petunia. I just sat back down on the ground and tried to convince myself that I wasn't going to go crazy. Apperently I'm not as good at lying to myself as I am everyone else. Boy, would that be useful. After a while of failing anything else, I try to repeat my strategy from before with a new memory. Okay, not the best memory but it is Happy Tree Town. There's really nothing truely happy about any memory.*''' ---- I was work as nurse in Happy Tree Hospital which is always a horrible job but that day was even more trying than normal. Early in the day, I recieved an emergent call from the diner. With Petunia saying that Disco Bead had a heart attack. That was actually a new one for Happy Tree Town and hearing the panic in her voice, I wondered if I heard the right name. Sure enough though, the ambulance came back with an unconscious Disco Bear. I hooked him up to an IV and a heart rate monitor but had no clue what to do beyond that only staying sane by reminding myself that he'll be back if it kills him. I paged in Dr. Lumpy and he removed his heart and gave me a bike pump as a substitute. I still can't believe that fuckin' worked. He said something about finding a new heart and left. I kept it up all day and would have given up and faced the consiquences if it was anyone but him or Petunia but everytime the monitor flatlined I immediately went right back on pumping. This went on until I actually passed out from exhaustion, then again after Lumpy woke me up without even a second to recover. I didn't protest that too much because that second could have been deadly. Lumpy was able to save him with what I found out to be a whale's heart. I swear, I'm not making this up and he survived until he got killed again… I… you know what I mean. This town just gets weirder and weirder everyday. ---- I was pulled out of these thoughts by a shockingly distinct click of my cell being unlocked and looked up to find a uniformed officer who wasn't Lumpy. Oh how easily I forget he's sometimes a police officer! "I wasn't expecting you to actually pocket that note." Disco Bear unlocked my shackle. '''*Requested by ToniFranz. Story uses cliffhanger! Fanfiction Reader fainted! I am a bit surprised that all of my readers seemed to have forgotten A Vicious Cycle! Shame on you! Though, is Disco Bear doing this with Lumpy's permission or is he going to get in a lot of trouble for letting her go? Will they even make it out? You'll have to find out. Also, I had a different scene planned originally in place of the flashback that if you review and ask very nicely, I might share with you. Anyways, please review and flames are accepted and expected. Category:Blog posts